


Warm me up

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 12 - rimming





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am still a day behind but I am working on it and should catch up tomorrow.   
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

It’s been so long since they’ve had an evening like this, just the two of them with almost home made food and a movie and now a long bath. Jongdae snuggled close to Junmyeon as they watched a movie, hopefully secretly took a little nap. When Junmyeon picks some indie movie to watch, it sometimes happens. Jongdae thinks he’s been forgiven by now for liking the action ones more. It’s not like Junmyeon isn’t a Star Wars geek himself. 

Now, in the bath, their skin is pretty pruny already, but they both love to just lie down in hot water and bubbles. When they got in, they each sat on the opposite side of the bath, but Jongdae was only happy to migrate to Junmyeon when Junmyeon stretched his arm out to lace their fingers. At first Jongdae just sat in the space between Junmyeon’s legs, leaned back against his chest, and enjoyed the way Junmyeon played with his fingers. Junmyeon eventually washed Jongdae’s hair and his own, implying that Jongdae is lazy, and Jongdae just watched until Junmyeon was done to kiss him.

The water is cooling around them now, but Jongdae doesn’t mind because Junmyeon’s lips are warm against his own. They kiss and touch and Jongdae giggles because he is ticklish and Junmyeon still hasn’t given up on cleaning him _thoroughly_.

“You’re such a slob with your clothes, but such a pedant with your body,” Jongdae chuckles, but then quiets when Junmyeon’s fingers wonder down his ass crack. 

It’s Junmyeon who’s laughing now, shaking his head, the wet hair getting into his eyes. “Every time you say that, you seem surprised,” he says. 

He doesn’t comment on Jongdae just sweeping the hair out of Junmyeon’s face and mouthing at his jaw. Jongdae may be clinging now, with Junmyeon’s nibble fingers in most intimate places, but Junmyeon probably enjoys it. 

“There, there,” Junmyeon says when he feels Jongdae shivering. “Time to get out of here.” Jongdae’s not sure if it is the lukewarm water that’s making him shaky. “Stand up,” Junmyeon instructs anyway, and he does as well, picking up the shower head and rinsing Jongdae’s skin with hot water, getting rid of the soapy feel from the bubbles on it. 

“All done,” he announce and pushes a little into Jongdae’s side to get him to move out of the bath. Jongdae goes, but not before kissing Junmyeon once more, firm press of lips and hands in Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon’s skin on his back is littered with goosebumps now, and Jongdae can’t wait to touch it more. He knows he will get to, even as Junmyeon calls after him to pull out their flannel pajamas out because the nights are getting colder now. 

The pajamas are checkered, soft and so _Junmyeon_ , and Jongdae loves him for this too. He only leaves the matching night clothes on the small pouf they have by the bed though, folded. He towel-dries his hair and his body, just barely, and lies on the bed. Junmyeon’s so transparent with things he wants or plans sometimes, at least now that Jongdae’s learned him enough, been with him long enough. And now with Junmyeon cleaning up the bath and fumbling around the bathroom, Jongdae can’t wait. He runs fingers down his cock, a bit impatient, then decides to make it easy for Junmyeon. He flops onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow and pushing it under his hips. He makes himself comfortable enough and waits, listening to Junmyeon humming.

It makes Jongdae happy to know Junmyeon’s in such a good mood, and he smiles into the blanket beneath him, and sighs. It’s ridiculous how he can feel the tendrils of want wrapping around his body, just thinking about Junmyeon, about him coming inside the bedroom and touching him. He shivers a little, but once more it’s not just from the cold air in their bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae finally hears Junmyeon say from the door, and he turns a bit too look back at him. 

“Well, you made it clear what you were planning, so …” he trails off when he sees the way Junmyeon’s looking at him, eyes sliding down his body. 

“I …” Junmyeon starts then shrugs helplessly. It makes Jongdae giggle, because Junmyeon’s left his towel behind in the bathroom and he’s completely naked, pale and so slight standing there, a bit helpless at Jongdae’s straightforwardness. “Well okay, so maybe I was thinking about something specific, but I thought we’d see how it goes, you know kiss a little, and figure out what we both wanted.” 

“I want it,” Jongdae says, jutting his hips up a little, spreading his thighs. “You want it. And foreplay is sometimes overrated.” Jongdae teases. “I mean the cleaning ritual you just performed was plenty enough.” 

Junmyeon’s not a prude, not at all, they do get up to lot of fun together, in the bedroom and out of it. But he can be so propper in his life, when communicating with all the people that he deals with at his job or even his family, raised so polite, that sometimes it’s like he forgets to let go even if Jongdae strives to make him do just that. 

In the end, he doesn’t hesitate much longer now. He climbs on the bed behind Jongdae and runs his palm down from Jongdae’s shoulder to his ass cheek. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he asks, and Jongdae grins at him. 

“You can warm me up.” 

Junmyeon just shakes his head but then bites his lip. “You’re beautiful.” Jongdae preensat hearing that. “I mean you’re also awfully cheeky and pushy, so stop gloating,” Junmyeon just adds, smiling.

Jongdae only presses back into Junmyeon’s touch. 

“I wanted to take it slow, you know,” Junmyeon keeps talking even as he reaches towards the night stand for the lube. Kiss you a lot, everywhere I had my hands on you in the bath, maybe even suck your dick before you’d spread your legs for me. I thought then maybe you’d enjoy it --” he stops and uses both hands to spread Jongdae's ass cheeks. Jongdae groans. 

“What about you then?” he asks. Junmyeon does love to drive Jongdae crazy, and sometimes it feels he can’t possibly get even a fraction of the pleasure out of it compared to what Jongdae does. Junmyeon shrugs, one thumb pressing against Jongdae’s rim. “I’d watch, feel you as you fall apart.” 

“You can still do that,” Jongdae murmurs, and Junmyeon presses the tip of his thumb inside him, dry, just like he did in the water. He’s not only testing Jongdae now though, and when Jongdae stays still, holds his breath too, Junmyeon leans down to press a kiss to the place where Jongdae’s thigh meets his ass. 

“Up, on all fours, then,” Junmyeon says. Jongdae scrambles fast to do so. Junmyeon mouths up from the place he’s kissed, over Jongdae's ass cheek, all the way to the dimple in Jongdae’s lower back and then taking the same root down the other side of Jongdae’s bottom. Jongdae’s stomach clenches and he hangs his head between his shoulders. 

Junmyeon still takes his time, even if Jongdae’s hoped to spur him on. He massages Jongdae’s thighs and ass, leaves more kisses in trails across Jongdae’s skin, sucks a bruise into his inner thigh, gnaws at the sensitive skin there for so long that Jongdae whines deep from inside his chest. 

That makes Junmyeon chuckle. “You _were_ being kind of quiet,” he murmurs into Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae thought he knew what was coming and was ready for it. Still when Junmyeon licks over his rim, right after he says that, without preamble, fingers suddenly firm on Jongdae’s ass, spreading his cheeks open again, it still sends a shock through his body. 

“Fuck,” he swears, and Junmyeon’s now chuckling over the wet skin. Jongdae knows he’s clenching, and twitching, even if not voluntarily, and Junmyeon seems to enjoy that feeling, flattening his tongue against the puckered skin. 

“Please,” Jongdae pleads, and Junmyeon lets him wait only a little longer, a scrape of his teeth before he pushes his tongue in, slowly, little and then a little more. 

Jongdae’s breath rushes out of him and he’s pressing his forehead into the mattress now, trying his best to stay still as Junmyeon pulls back and then presses the tongue right in, deeper this time. He repeats it, again and again before he goes back to only licking and suckling around the rim. Jongdae's, moaning, his body jolting with pleasure, and his fingers are now curled tight into the blanket. 

“Good?” Junmyeon speaks, and Jongdae shivers at how low his voice is. 

“Yeah,” he gets out, pushing his hips back a little, and Junmyeon grips him tighter to hold him still before his tongue returns. It’s more insisting now, lapping into Jongdae. It’s also wetter and breathy, Junmyeon’s nose pushed into Jongdae’s skin, and his teeth scraping more around the rim. He’s faster moving too, and Jongdae’s feels devoured. His thighs muscles are too tense and his cock is heavy between his legs. He can’t help it, he pushes back again. 

Junmyeon lets him, and it makes Jongdae lose the rest of his breath. He uses the last of the strength in his arms to do it again and again, and Junmyeon accepts it all as Jongdae fucks himself back on his face, on his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jongdae chants, and when Junmyeon moans against him like that, his arms give in at last, his chest collapsing against the blankets. It’s harder to breath like this, even with his head turned to the side, and Junmyeon takes over the control again. Jongdae barely realizes Junmyeon’’s moved at all before he pulls back and a cold finger pushes inside of Jongdae, deep. 

Jongdae’s a moaning mess, and Junmyeon’s tongue returns to lick around the finger that pushes in and out. It’s getting too much. It’s like Junmyeon knows because he pulls away to only bite into Jongdae’s ass cheek, letting Jongdae take a breath. Or so Jongdae’s thought, but then Junmyeons’s pushing two fingers inside him, spreading them apart and driving the tongue in between them. He licks around the rim then returns to the fast pace of fucking Jongdae with his tongue, and Jongdae’s whines grow high pitched. It’s overwhelming, Jongdae’s whole body hot and prickling with pleasure. His entire being is centered on the wet heat of Junmyeon’s tongue, and his cock aches, untouched. 

“Come on, love,” Junmyeon says and presses his fingers in and out of Jongdae a few times, fast, before cooking them right into Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae is really slowly falling apart. When Junmyeon’s lips returns to mouth around the fingers, teeth catching on Jongdae’s rim, Jongdae’s gone, coming so hard he forgets to breathe or moan or function. His body collapses completely on top of the mattress, and Junmyeon lets him stain their sheets, fingers massaging the spot inside him as Jongdae rides his orgasm out, Junmyeon’s other hand squeezing one of his thighs. 

“That’s it baby, that’s it,” he soothes, and Jongdae’s body relaxes, his legs and arms stop trembling. He’s catching his breath when he realizes Junmyeon’s gone quiet behind him, almost still. He can hear it though, Junmyeon’s hand moving on his own cock. 

Jongdae groans. “Let me watch,” he murmurs, and Junmyeon actually stops moving in favor of helping Jongdae turn around. 

Junmyeon’s pale skin is blotchy with red, and his lips are swollen. His hair is once again plastered to his forehead and cheeks and his eyes are dark, a bit wild. His hand looks pale against the head of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae only murmurs, and Junmyeon moves his wrist again. Jongdae scoots closer to him, legs falling around Junmyeon. He leans onto one of his elbows, half sits up and reaches forward. He doesn’t bat Junmyeon’s hand away, lets Junmyeon work the length of his own cock, but swipes the thumb over his head and around it. Junmyeon moans loudly, and Jongdae locks eyes with him. 

“Come on my stomach,” he says, and it’s not like Junmyeon needed to be told. Only maybe he did because that’s all it takes before he’s painting Jongdae’s skin in white stripes. Jongdae only gives him another minute before he surges forward and kisses him. 

They’re both still shaky, limbs heavy and tired, but Junmyeon is strong and he holds them steady, kneeling over Jongdae and kissing him. His tongue is licking into Jongdae’s mouth just as firm and slick and wet as Jongdae's felt it minutes earlier on his ass. He doesn’t even scrunch his face at the thought, just sucks on Junmyeon’s tongue harder. 

“You’re so hot,” Jongdae gets out, between kisses, and that makes Junmyeon laugh. They move apart, Jongdae falling into the blankets and watching, with a pout, as Junmyeon continues laughing at him. When he stops though, he runs his finger over the white on Jongdae’s chest and stomach, and smiles happily. 

“You’re too,” he says. 

Jongdae stops pouting and pulls him down for more kisses. “Well obviously,” he murmurs, but even he know he sounds too pleased to be teasing. Junmyeon just slips his hand underneath them to pinch Jongdae’s ass and kisses him deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
